


A New Home

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies), Moonraker (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Reeling from the horror of a nuclear holocaust Holly has to set up a new home for the remaining humans.





	A New Home

“We need a new home Holly... can you help set it up?”

She was a scientist, that was true, but she was more of a doctor. All the same she didn’t respond with fear, she responded with joy and a determination to make sure that the nuclear holocaust wouldn’t kill people’s ability to live. 

She was alone, at the moment, working on the sickbay and medical quarters. She would have to be sure that it was ready before she could allow people to begin coming up to their new homes. She had, at least, gathered what she needed to make an anti-toxin and right whatever wrongs would have happened due to people needing to stay on a scorched earth.

She remembered exactly when the nuclear holocaust happened. The echoes of history had rung so clearly on that day and now she was determined to do something to make life easier for everyone when they did come up to the new homes. 

Her staff, the ones she needed in place when people came up to the new city had already been given the anti-toxin and Holly kept a watchful eye on them. She was determined not to let any harm come to her guinea pig test subjects. She could see that one by one their skin was clearing, they no longer had foggy eyes and the tests she ran seemed to report that they were, slowly, getting back to being human beings again. 

“Well... I’m glad we managed to get this sorted...”

She was mostly talking to herself, although the fact she had her colleagues there made life a little easier as she now didn’t come across as completely off-kilter. She was still nursing some emotional wounds but she knew, given time, she would settle into her new life. She would have to.


End file.
